


Star Trek: AOS Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Star Trek Imagines [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Star Trek: AOS (movies) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Khan - having sex with Khan.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Khan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154492101662)

> _Imagine having sex with Khan._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Khan acted as though he were doing this for your benefit. As if he didn’t crave you in much the same way you craved him. Perhaps this was what had you begging for him the way you did. Maybe it was what kept him crawling back into your bed quite so often.

At the end of the day, you both knew it was a façade— whatever he had convinced himself the reason for this was. The truth was far easier than he’d like; a simple explanation for these complicated feelings stirring between you. You were the only person in this foreign future that he had come to tolerate and, if he dared to admit, somewhat care for.

In the hallways, you called him John Harrison. The calm and collected newcomer agent to Starfleet’s illusive Section 31 that rarely let anyone close enough to ask what his backstory was, let alone question the peculiarity of his quick rise to a classified station. You were one of the few officers who had the clearance level to know his true identity, assigned to integrate him into your society while keeping him pleasantly the Admiral’s asset.

In private, you called him Khan… for the most part.

“You need so much attention,” Khan murmurs, his thigh pressed acutely between yours, pinning you at just the right spot that if you were to relax against him, your core would grind on his thigh torturously, “I have half a mind to leave you to deal with this yourself.” His eyes flick between you, his gaze taking in the picture of your parted lips, your breath coming quick and shallow, your skin feverish in the wake of his demanding kiss. Khan was not nearly as composed as he would like to believe, however, his own hair tumbling from a once-perfect part to fall before his eyes, shading the lecherous gaze he settled upon you, but doing little to hide it.

When he had you pressed against the wall as he did now, “Sir,” came falling from your lips, a desperate whimper begging once more for him to sate you with his touch, “please! I need you, Khan!”


	2. Leonard McCoy - Bones going down on you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Bones](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173959891187/numbtongue-so-how-can-these-legendary-hands-help)

> _Imagine Bones going down on you._

———  _Request for anon_  ——— 

“Ah,” your breath comes out in a huff, gasped from your parted lips as your lungs struggle to breathe with the sensations rushing through you. His tongue was working wonders as your thighs settle on either side of his shoulders, his hands not the only things on him that were deft. “Bones,” you mewl gripping the sheets as your heels dig into his back in an effort to get his face closer to where you needed him most and he doesn’t disappoint you, tugging you closer to the edge of the bed where he was knelt on the floor with his arm around your thigh.

Another whimper comes from you when he slows his pace, teasing you by removing his mouth from your body, letting his finger languidly brush over your wet clit, sending a spark through you. You were due on the bridge in fifteen minutes, but he didn’t seem intent on letting this end any time soon.

“Please,” you beg, your legs shaking when his breath brushes against you with his close proximity, enough to have your ache for him flare with need.

Approvingly, Bones praises, “So responsive.”


	3. Leonard McCoy - getting into an argument with Bones but the two of you making up with sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bones](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169298095512/cinemaspam-my-mouths-itchy-is-that-normal)

> _Imagine getting into an argument with Bones but the two of you making up with sex._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Somehow, you always ended up here.

Just when he drove you to the breaking point— nearly mad with how absolutely insane he could make you— you found yourself right back here. His lips descending on yours, a kiss just as punishing as the argument had been. Teeth nip between it, hands greedily taking whatever they needed as you danced this dance one more time.

But, if you were to say you didn’t enjoy the angry sex you had with him, it would be a flat-out lie. You loved it.

“You’re one damn big handfull,” he breathes in a quick huff, against your lips, condescending and just enough to fuel you to bite back, your nails that dug into his back unforgiving. “I think you like making me angry, woman.”

You clamp your legs around his hips, pulling him into you with force in an unspoken demand he go faster, “Bones, if you don’t shut up and fuck me—” The threat dies on your lips as he pushes into you with a grunt, replacing it with a deep moan.

Resolving your issues any other way wasn’t as fun.


	4. Jim Kirk - waking you up in the middle of the night because he’s horny.

_**** _

_**** _

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172786432682/thenicominoru-the-truth-is-im-going-to-miss)

> _Imagine Jim Kirk waking you up in the middle of the night because he’s horny._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

A tickle at your jaw causes you to stir slightly, but only when that feeling moves to your neck and is accompanied by a chuckle do you open your eyes, “Jim, what—?”

He’s leaning over you in bed, his lips moving along the skin of your neck as he kisses you before his head pops up into your vision, “I want you, baby.” His voice was rough, low, and usually enough to make your panties get soaked with your arousal had you not been so absolutely exhausted at the moment.

“It’s,” you begin, glancing to the side of the bed to see the time on the clock, groaning with a smile, “three in the morning.”


	5. Leonard McCoy - losing your virginity to Bones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**   
>  ~~yes, that gif is actually Karl Urban; thank you, The Loft~~

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bones](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169298028747)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Bones._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Bones groans against your back, kissing the skin there right afterwards once bottoming out inside of you. Your brain was so foggy, so completely dominated with foreign pleasure, that the mere thought of him stopping was offensive.

“Don’t,” you reply quickly, choking on your own sharp gasp when he pulls out only to repeat the motion that had you seeing stars all over again before you manage to complete the thought, “don’t stop!”


	6. Leonard McCoy - Bones eating you out on the Captain’s chair.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bones](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420468192/bonesesmccoy-you-gave-your-girlfriend-a)

> _Imagine Bones eating you out on the Captain’s chair._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He takes a quick glance around before being secured in his spot by your rushed announcement, an effort to hurry him up, “No one’s going to catch us!”

Bones gives you a look as his hands smooth down your hips, lifting them so he can push your panties to the side, his breath fanning across the skin at the junction where your thigh met your groin, “Let’s hope not.”


	7. Leonard McCoy - Bones calling you naughty as you suck him off.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; An attempt at talking dirty was made._

Gif source:  [Bones](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Feric-balfour-JAgJDdFw8JdF6&t=NzdiNjg1OWEwYWQ1MDM4NWRmZTA2ODg2Mjg5MjM5NWQzMTg3MWU4OSxaeUVxbzJNVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160853283804%2Fwarnings-nsfw-an-attempt-at-talking-dirty-was&m=0)

> _Imagine Bones calling you naughty as you suck him off._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Damn, darlin’, ah!” Bones moans as you continue your work below the belt, licking up his length to dissolve your smile as you take him into your mouth. The sounds you could coax from him fueled you, charging your confidence as you pleasured him. Bones could be vocal, and just the sound of what he could say in appreciation turned you on. He runs his fingers into your hair, watching you with eyes darkened with lust as he groans, “You know how naughty you look with your mouth around my dick?”


	8. Spock - Spock marking your neck while you ride him.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Spock](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160511224972)

> _Imagine Spock marking your neck while you ride him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Spock,” you moan, using your knees as leverage for your thigh muscles to control your movements against him. His hands that had been wandering your body throughout the night move to your hips in an effort to help your guided thrusts as you ride him expertly.

Spock’s own moan is muffled against your neck as you feel him place his mouth there, sucking in a spot that you knew would become a purplish hickie in only a matter of hours. The calculated bruise was perfectly placed to where only a hint of it would be seen beneath the collar of your uniform, just enough for Spock to smirk at the next day.

“There,” Spock breathes as he releases your neck, satisfied with his work. His eyes glance up to yours heatedly as he says, “I find it only logical to mark what’s mine.”


	9. Leonard McCoy - going down on Bones while he is trying to relay information to Spock.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Spock](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154878815397/calicosjack-that-was-not-my-intention-ft-the)  |  [Bones](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/147486566917/michael-fassbender-five-years-in-space-god)

> _Imagine going down on Bones while he is trying to relay information to Spock._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“It’s probably Spock,” Bones groans at the ringing communicator beside you, getting a mischievous smirk from you in return.

“Then you’d better not moan,” is all you say before you continue your work, getting a gasp from him as you work your mouth along his length just as torturously as you had before, not deterred in the least by the work-call.

Swallowing, Bones flips open the communicator, taking a breath before he answers, “McCoy.”


	10. Leonard McCoy - riding Bones’ fingers.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bones](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153289235427/jessica-bones-winchester-star-trek-beyond)

> _Imagine riding Bones’ fingers._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

When your grip on his shoulder strengthens and a moan whimpers from your throat, the smirk on Leo’s face turns into a full-on grin. Your fingers were bunching his uniform shirt as you let out a shaky breath, getting used to the feeling of his touch between your thighs. Reflexively, your pelvis moves into the palm of his hand, grinding, guided by the pressure of his fingers within you.

Bones lets out his own hum of satisfaction at the sight of you riding his fingers, glancing up to catch the glimpse of your lip captured between your teeth as you muffle your next moan before his gaze inevitably leads to meet your own. The lust that laces the air turns electric between you, and you feel his fingers curl perfectly as you meet them in another thrust of your hips.

Unable to stop himself, he breathes out in a soft chuckle as he leans forward to place his lips by your ear, the question disappearing into the kisses he trails across your neck, “Damn, do you know how sexy you look right now, darlin’?”


	11. Leonard McCoy - having sex with McCoy in the Captain’s chair as payback for Jim making Leo go on the mission with Spock (during Beyond).

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [McCoy](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420418297/whichisnone-he-is-gonna-love-this)

> _Imagine having sex with McCoy in the Captain’s chair as payback for Jim making Leo go on the mission with Spock (during Beyond)._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You want me to do what?” McCoy asks, genuine shock on his face that has you grinning from ear to ear as you lead him towards the chair.

“You heard me. Right here, right now,” you chuckle as he lets you push him down into the chair. “I need to get revenge on Kirk for making you go on that mission with Spock, and what better way than this?”

“You’re crazy, woman,” he sighs, running a hand down his face before an amused smirk forms on his lips.

“Is that a yes?” you ask, excitement bubbling inside you like a kid at a candy store.

“If I get fired because of you…”

“It’ll be worth it?”

“… Yeah.”


	12. Pavel Chekov - Chekov doing reports and being very busy when you walk in with a ‘special’ surprise for him, revealing your fancy undies.

Gif source:  [Pavel](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/155862564702/space-the-final-frontier-these-are-the-voyages)

> _Imagine Chekov doing reports and being very busy when you walk in with a ‘special’ surprise for him, revealing your fancy undies._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“I have something special for you,” you begin, already biting down your grin as you watch him slave over the work he had to get done. It had been two hours already and in your personal opinion, he needed a break.

"Y/N, I love you, but I need to finish these reports—” Pavel begins, only to glance up just as you drop your robe to reveal the particular pair of underwear that you’d gotten just to see the look on his face. He didn’t disappoint, with how his brows raised in shock as he turned his whole body towards you before speaking again, “It can definitely wait.”


	13. Leonard McCoy - Bones really enjoying and getting turned on by your cheesy pick-up lines and confidence while the rest of the crew just thinks its funny/weird.

Gif source:  [Bones](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420384927/bonesmccoy-why-youre-out-hereto-perfect)

> _Imagine Bones really enjoying and getting turned on by your cheesy pick-up lines and confidence while the rest of the crew just thinks its funny/weird._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Your pick-up lines weren’t bad, per se, but they weren’t good either. Surely, you couldn’t be serious with the ones you chose to give a try, but somehow you still managed to come off somewhat charming in your effort. They didn’t usually work, causing people to find you strange or either earning a good laugh from them.

However, Bones was a different story, and he couldn’t believe the pick-ups actually made you more endearing to him. In fact, your confidence was  _attractive_ ; a turn-on, even.

Which was why when you flirted with him, he gladly flirted back.


	14. Leonard McCoy - Bones using vibrating underwear on you while you are trying to work on the bridge with Kirk and Spock.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420462102/bonesesmccoy-shes-a-beauty-isnt-she)

> _Imagine Bones using vibrating underwear on you while you are trying to work on the bridge with Kirk and Spock._

———  _Request for fyeahpeterandeveryone_ ———

If someone were to look at him, they wouldn’t suspect what he was doing to you right now in the slightest. You, on the other hand, weren’t so sure you could remain as unassuming as he had.

You shifted your weight, hoping that he wouldn’t turn the setting up enough for anyone to hear the low hum the underwear you wore could make on the highest setting. Bones would occasionally glance up to you whenever he changed the setting, a smirk dancing around his lips before he got right back into consulting with Kirk and Spock.

As Bones ups the setting, causing the vibrations to pulse quickly for a moment and causing you to nearly let out a whimper, he pulls you from your concentration of repressing any such noise with, “What do you think about all this, (Y/N)?”

You were sure you were glaring at the doctor for putting on such a flawlessly innocent facade as you try to remember what they had been speaking of before you’d been directed the question, to no avail, “Uh, I don’t think I’m the best person to ask.”


	15. Jim Kirk, Leonard McCoy - McCoy taking you roughly in the med bay and Kirk walks in.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151418187707/bonesesmccoy-youre-gonna-do-great)

> _Imagine McCoy taking you roughly in the med bay and Kirk walks in._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He had you bent over a gurney, fisting the once-perfect sheets that covered the thin cushioning as he pounded into you from behind. The only obstruction from the rest of the med bay being the thin curtain that cornered off this small area of the room. Bones pushed you into the mattress with his hand around your neck, the other giving your rear a sharp smack as you let out a pleasured whimper.

“Bones,” was muffled by the sheets that had bunched by your face, but you know he hears your moans by the way his tempo arches, “Doctor!”

“McCoy!” is all the warning either of you get before the curtain is pushed aside just enough to allow the two of you to come face-to-face with a thoroughly unassuming Jim Kirk.

“Dammit, man!” Bones growls from behind you as you let out a yelp of shock and scramble to the floor, tugging the sheets along with you to regain some decency as you block yourself from the Captain’s wide eyes.

Quickly, Kirk closes back the curtain, “S-Sorry!”


	16. Leonard McCoy - licking whiskey off McCoy’s body.

Gif source:  [Bones](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420347977/falconbigbutt)  |   [Lips](http://collection-of-gifs.tumblr.com/post/32531251128)

> _Imagine licking whiskey off McCoy’s body._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You had accidentally knocked your drink over onto his hand, but these drinks in this bar were too expensive and you had already had just enough before this to think it was a good idea to urge him, “Give me your hand.”

Bones does as you ask, letting you take his wrist and guide him to your mouth, your tongue darting out to lick a stripe along the back of his hand where the whiskey had fallen. The taste of his skin mingles with the drink, but not in an unpleasant way, as your tongue follows the line of his fingers. Your eyes flick to his, and you notice that his gaze had darkened right as you take his finger into your mouth.

He clears his throat as you lick the his fingers clean of the whiskey you’d spilt, letting out a shuddering, “Holy shit.” Once you release the last digit from your mouth, Bones turns to wave down the bartender with that same hand, “We’ll have a bottle of whiskey and the check, please!”


	17. Leonard McCoy - riding Bones in the captain’s chair.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bones](http://thecloneshelp.tumblr.com/post/74492215556/below-the-cut-are-small-to-large-hq-gifs-of)

> _Imagine riding Bones in the captain’s chair._

———  _Request for fyeahpeterandeveryone_  ———

This was dangerous. The both of you knew that much. But you had been teasing him all week and while he had been just as bad as you on that front, you were the one who had told him a while back just what you would do to him if you ever got the opportunity to be on the bridge alone. In the captain’s chair.

And who would have known that there would have to be emergency last-minute maintenance done on the Enterprise before she could properly fly for the mission that was scheduled at the end of the week. You suppose you really have Scotty to thank for all of this. Sweet, oblivious Scotty.

Your hands sifted through Bones’ hair, elbows resting on his shoulders as you pinned him between your thighs and the chair on an abandoned bridge. The lights were kept low, so as to not alert anyone to a presence there, but it was still bright enough to be able to see the hot blush that dipped down his neck, hiding itself in the collar of that blue shirt that he was still wearing.

“You wanna’ be the captain for me?” you giggle between your kisses along his jaw, getting a shaky groan to come from the doctor in question as he curses when your hips grind into the erection that was straining in his pants. “Want me to call you that?”

“Damn it! You’re going to be the death of me.”


	18. Khan - you and Khan breaking the bed during sex.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Khan](http://legitimatelyincapable.tumblr.com/post/80302027892/lolnobye)

> _Imagine you and Khan breaking the bed during sex._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

It took three days for the bed to break. Of course, you didn’t spend all of those 72 hours having sex, but on the first night you’d had your first time with him, and each night since you had both come together on that bed for some of the roughest sex you’d ever had. And honestly, you loved every second of it.

Tragically, though, the bed did not, it would seem, for on the third day it gave out while you were putting out. A loud crack was heard before the bed simply collapsed, noticeably broken somewhere in the center judging on how the two of you were now sinking down.

Khan pulls his lips away from your neck just long enough to growl, “You owe me a new bed.”


	19. Leonard McCoy - giving Bones a blowjob while he’s trying to do paperwork.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bones](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/147486492417/michael-fassbender-you-spend-all-this-time)

> _Imagine giving Bones a blowjob while he’s trying to do paperwork._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What? Woah, I-I’ve gotta’ get these papers filled out today, darlin’!” Bones gasps as you move to kneel in front of him, hands moving to the front of his pants.

“Well, keep writing, then,” you grin, making his eyes shoot up with both shock and excitement as you maneuver yourself halfway beneath his desk so as to allow him the room to keep doing the work you’d interrupted him from.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”


	20. Khan - Imagine having jealous sex with Khan.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Jealous!Khan; Downright possessiveness_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine having jealous sex with Khan._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were holding on for dear life at this point, wrapped around him as he takes you so completely, stealing any breath you manage to gasp just as soon as you find it. He had you coming undone, again and again, but he wasn’t stopping yet, determined to take what he needed with no regard for how desperately your overly-sensitive body needed a break.

Part of you ached for him like this, though, even though his stamina was fueled by a jealous anger you had only become aware of before he had thrust you against the wall and taken you at his pleasure.

“Tell me, who do you belong to?” he grinds out between clenched teeth, his hair falling into his eyes in black lines that threaten to stick to the sweat of his brow. You find your fingers at the back of his neck, grasping desperately to the trimmed hair there, as his hips slam up into your own relentlessly, forcing you to choke on your answer as you fight for a deeper breath. Khan doesn’t let up, instead insisting as his lips brush your own, “Tell me.”

Finally, you manage a hoarse whisper, “Y-You.”

“No,” he punctuates it with a sharp thrust, before slowing torturously as he exits you nearly completely, leaving you to chase after him with your own spastic thrusting of your hips, all in vain. You couldn’t get off like this.

“K-Khan! Please, Khan, I’m yours! Yours,” you beg desperately, pressing your lips to his between your words in an attempt to sway him into giving you what you desire. You wanted him to finish it.

“You are,” he growls, slipping easily back into you on another rough thrust, picking up his breathtaking pace again. You were so close, but his teeth on your neck are nearly enough to push you over, “You know only I can give you what you crave.”


	21. Khan - Imagine losing your virginity to Khan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Khan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181983719972/im-the-anon-who-became-an-admirer-of-benedicts)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Khan._

\---------  _Request for[@rafaelina-casillas](https://tmblr.co/mingFuc9FBIA2rn8yD2gBcg) _\---------

“Khan,” you moan against his neck, feeling his own hot breath fan against your ear. You were almost glad he couldn’t see your face right now, because then he couldn’t see the no-doubt lascivious expression there.

You grip at his back, fingernails raking there, as he is all you have to hold onto and all you want to hold onto as he levels himself with another breath and plunges once more into the depths of your very being with his next, harsher, thrust. You involuntarily feel your muscles clench around him, earning a low, deep groan of his own to spur you forth. He nearly shook under your fingertips, as if with the restraint to not completely have his way with you quite yet.

Truly, you were astonished he’d been so gentle thus far. Especially in the circumstances you found yourself in.

His hand at your thigh gives it a squeeze when he speaks, voice filled with unadulterated lust, “Are you comfortable?”

“Khan, please--- yes, I am. Please,” you find you don’t quite know what you want from him, causing you to lean back just enough to search his eyes with your own, hoping he could find the answer there.

He apparently doesn’t need for you to elaborate further, because with another snap of his hips to your own, he gives you it, his pace settling into a routine, patterned exchange of skin against skin that has you squirming against him with the pleasure each thrust sent through you. Khan abandons his grip at your thigh in favor of placing it between your thighs, his fingers pressing in focused motions above the junction from which you were joined to him. Crying out, you feel yourself shudder at the feeling of his touch at your clit, accompanying his thrusts in his effort to throw you over the cliff into your own pleasure.

His name becomes a mantra on your tongue, pronounced in whimpers and moans and gasps and whatever other way you can say it to get him to keep doing exactly what he was doing to you. Your heels dig into his thigh, but if it was painful, Khan never gives in.

You can hardly believe you waited so long to do this.


End file.
